


Princesa

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Copa del Rey, FC Barcelona, M/M, blanket fort, cute kid, cuteness, neyfinha, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Neymar calls Rafinha "princesa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/gifts).



> Starts around the time Rafinha was almost recovered from his injury, ends after Barcelona wins Copa Del Rey.

It started off as a joke, as most things with Neymar did. 

Per Davi’s request, they had built a huge blanket fort in the living room and were on their third Disney movie of the night. 

The little boy was content with his seat next to Rafinha and would occasionally shove a plastic dinosaur toy in his face.

“Davi…watch the movie.”

“I am,” the child insisted with a grin that mirrored his father’s.

Rafinha couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked in Neymar’s direction. The lanky Brazilian was laying on his back, phone in each hand.

It wasn’t long after the third movie that Davi fell asleep. Rafinha carefully picked him up.

“Hey, no…let me,” Neymar whispered, scrambling to his feet.

“It’s okay.”

“Your leg…”

“Is better. Let me…please?”

Neymar smiled and nodded.

“Princesa…”

“What?” Rafinha asked.

“What what?”

“What did you just call me?”

“Nothing!”

“Shhhh!”

“Sorry,” Neymar whispered.

“Princesa…”

The two men looked at each other and realized it was the little boy talking in his sleep.

It took every ounce of restraint Neymar had not to burst out laughing. 

“I’m going to put him to bed,” Rafinha said, shooting the other man a stern look.

Months later, here he was getting interviewed about that damn nickname. He was thankful he could think on his feet in regards to a response, although he wasn’t sure anyone would buy said response.

Why did things always have to be so complicated when it came to Neymar? They just were and always had been.

“You’re not staying?”

“I have to get to training for Copa America.”

“So go Tuesday.”

“I already bought my plane ticket.”

“I’ll buy you another one.”

“Ney…”

“Rafa…we have to celebrate.”

“We did that last weekend.”

“For something else. I can’t believe you’re leaving.”

“Not forever.”

“Long enough.”

“We can Facetime.”

Neymar nodded. “Rafa?”

“Hmm?”

“I lo…have a safe trip. Be careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever and it's my first time writing these two. Hope you liked it!


End file.
